


how bucky  found out

by CreoleSiren



Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Funny, Gen, Humor, Stucky - Freeform, grenade, stucky friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreoleSiren/pseuds/CreoleSiren
Summary: Ever wondered what could happened when Bucky found out Steve jumped on a grenade?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 29





	how bucky  found out

**Author's Note:**

> Horrendously unedited.

Based on this [tiktok](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZSxxxLBG/)

“He did  _ what _ ?” Bucky asked in a deceptively calm voice. 

Peter, suddenly very uncomfortable, looked at a smirking Nat for help, however she simply sipped her coffee. He’d just been running through his history essay and had mentioned a fun little anecdote he had added in. Peter scratched the back of his neck. “I mean, it’s in a lot of the old documentaries and in the old Shield leak information, I-uh, kinda thought you knew already.” 

Bucky set his half-eaten plum on the granite counter, and cleaned his teeth with his tongue, creating a loud  tsk sound. After T’Challa’s help, he’d regained most of his old memories and his mind was far from the muddled mess that Hydra had created. However, that memory was not something he’d remembered being told of. The sneaky little punk probably thought it was a secret he could keep from him forever. 

“Steven, never told me.” He bit out. 

Nat whistled, eyes sparkling with great humor. “ Steven ?”

Bucky, gave her a look that said,  I-am-not-in-the-mood , and got up. “I’ll be back, soon.” 

Pinked cheeks and a nervous tattoo to his speech, the young man rambled out. “Mr. Bucky sir – Mr. Winter Soldier, I–I didn’t mean to do anything–“

Bucky waved a hand as he turned to his floor, where his phone was charging. “You’re fine, kid.” 

After a few moments passed, and Nat finished her coffee. Peter turned to her, quite worried for himself. “Should I maybe not swing by for a few days?”

“God no,” she told him with a wicked grin. “This’ll be the most entertaining thing that’s happened around here since Clint got stuck in the vents a month ago.”

:::::::::.:::::::::.::::::::::

Steve hadn’t suspected that anything odd was in store for him today. He’d trained early in the morning with Bucky, gone for a run with Sam and had breakfast at the little cafe with the cute barista not far off from the tower. At the moment, he was just a few blocks off from the tower, shopping for a few art supplies in the little Mom and Pop shop Sam had told him about. It was when he was going through pads, looking for one with suitable paper, that his phone rang. 

Glancing, just barely at the caller ID, he smiled a little when he saw Bucky’s name. “Hey Bu–“

“You really are a fucking dumbass, you know that?”

Quirking his brow, Steve placed the sketch pad back down. “Uh,”

“You really never told me, huh?” 

Now, in Steve’s defense he’d done a lot of things Bucky would deem as stupid and it was as incredibly hard to narrow it down in just a few seconds. “Never told you what?” 

“YOU JUMPED ON A GOD DAMN GRENADE WHEN YOU WERE IN BASIC?” 

Steve made a simple  _ Oh _ sound before he continued to shop. That was years ago. How did Bucky even find out? It wasn’t like he googled anything about them, someone had to have told him. Probably Peter. Kid couldn’t keep anything to himself. 

“Is that all you have to say for yourself?” Bucky growled. “YOU WERE NINETY POUNDS SOAKING WET AND DECIDED TO JUMP ON A FUCKING GRENADE? HOW UNBELIEVABLY RECKLESS ARE YOU?” 

“Bucky,” he tried to reason. “It was a long time ago.”

“OH YEAH? THEN WHY DIDN’T YOU FUCKING TELL ME IN THE FORTIES? I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR A FEW MONTHS AND YOU JUMP ON A FUCKING GRENADE?” Steve cringed at the volume, dragging his phone away from his ear a little as he went to the cashier. 

The cashier gave him a jovial look, at least from his eyes above his blue mask. Gesturing to the phone where loud screaming echoed from. “Angry boyfriend?” 

“Angry best friend.” Steve corrected. 

The cashier shook his head saying the price before commenting. “Worst.” 

Paying, he nodded in agreement before placing the phone back to his ear. “–to make matters worse. What if you’d died? Did you really think skin and bones would have protected anyone from a grenade? Oh, I’m Mister Indestructible  now . Yeah, whatever, punk. You could have barely lifted ten pounds of potato then –“

“Anyway, Buck. I gotta go. Talk to you in a few!” 

When Steve returned to the tower, Peter was sitting at the couch of the common area, laptop balancing in his knee as he chugged a bottle of water. 

Sighing, he slipped his mask off and placed it in his pocket as he spoke. “You really couldn’t keep that to yourself could you?”

Almost choking on the water, Peter coughed until he could regain himself. “I - I didn’t know it was a secret!” 

Rolling his eyes, Steve gave Peter a very disappointed look. “Next time, just shut up –“ 

“Shut up about what?” 

Shit . “Hey, Buck.” 

“Hey, numbskull.” Bucky spat. 

“I’m gonna just go.” Peter muttered, picking up his things.

“Yeah,” Steve told Peter, blue eyes casting him a quick annoyed glance. “You should.” 

“Don’t blame him, punk.” 

Steve placed his bag of newly bought supplies in the couch before taking a seat on the armrest of the chair. “Bucky, it really is okay.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me?” Bucky questioned hands on his hips as he gave Steve a look he hadn’t seen since before the war. 

Steve opened his mouth but couldn’t say anything. 

“That’s what I thought.” Snapped Bucky. “Now you’re going to tell me all the dumb shit you’ve done that you’ve conveniently decided was okay.” 

“I mean, I’m a grown man, Bucky.” 

“Besides the point.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “There hasn’t been much really –“

“Oh there’s been a lot.” A new voice popped up, Nat, whom neither had seemed enter the common space. Steve groaned at her feline-like look of satisfaction. “I’ve got an entire flash drive full of them.” 

“AN ENTIRE FLASH DRIVE  STEVE ? YOU FUCKING IDIOT!”


End file.
